cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Collateral
of Olympus |flag = Collateral Flag.png |motto = Forever moving forward |team = Purple |color1 = #CC66FF |color2 = #CC66FF |color3 = #FF0000 |founder = President SO, Joe32320, sniper620, White Gate, Rudekker |foundedon = 11 January 2010 |cabinet = President *President SO Vice President *Joe32320 Minister of Foreign Affairs *Joe32320 Minister of Internal Affairs *WhiteGate *Rudekker Minister of Defence *sniper620 Minister of Finance *''Vacant'' |officials = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * of Olympus |forumurl = http://www.cn-collateral.net/index.php |joinurl = http://www.cn-collateral.net/index.php |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/collateral |ircchannel = #Collateral |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 4 February 2010 |totalnations = 11 |totalstrength = 170,455 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 15,496 |totalnukes = 39 |rank = |score = 0.71 }} Collateral was a small alliance on the purple sphere. History Collateral was founded on the 11 January 2010 by President SO, Joe32320, sniper620, Whitegate and Rudekker with a total of 227,420 NS. Collateral signed a protectorate treaty with Olympus once founded. Charter The Collateral Agreement Preamble Just as in lending agreements, collateral is a borrower's pledge of property to a lender, in order to secure repayment. We the first government of Collateral establish ourselves as a means of collateral for our members, in order for them to secure the funds required to grow their nations. We have a primary focus on economics, while not limiting our efforts in other areas. We believe in individuality, no member shall be waited on hand and foot. What you put into this alliance, you will get back. Collateral is hereby established as a Purple sphere alliance with the aim of giving protection, assistance and fun as a sovereign entity. 1. Terms of Membership Any nation wishing to become a member of Collateral Alliance must first meet the following criteria: #Not be in a state of war with any nation or alliance. #Not be a member of another alliance. #An applicant will not be accepted if they are on any form of ZI list, Including P-Z1 & E-ZI #Collateral actively encourages all members of the alliance to be on the purple sphere. However it is not a term of membership to be on the Purple sphere. *A) Responsibility as Members In order to become a full member, applicants must first agree to the following: #To participate in economic programs. (Such as tech deals, trade circles and other alliance approved activities) #Answer any questions members of the government ask. #To sign into their respective military company. #Must read, understand and pledge to uphold the alliances charter. *B) Benefits of Collateral Membership If member nations pledge to abide by the rules of the alliance and fulfil their responsibilities, they will be accepted and: #Have access to economic guides, nation building aid and advice from experienced people. #Be under the protection of the Collateral alliance. #Find themselves as members of what we promise to be one of the most active alliances. 2. Government The following government of Collateral is outlined in order of succession and chain of command. *A). The President – The President is a lifetime role, until such time as he/she is unviable. The President serves as the leader of the alliance, head of cabinet and is responsible for overseeing that the alliance is run efficiently. #The President has the power to appoint and dismiss ministers with the support of the Vice President. #The President is in charge of the ministers, and he/she may direct them to serve a task. #The President may appoint any staff at his/her own will. #The President may be removed from office with a 3/5 vote of no confidence from the serving cabinet and the support of the Vice President. Should the motion and vote be successful in removing the President the Vice President will assume the role of President and form a new government. If the vote is unsuccessful in removing the President, he/she will remain in the role. Another vote of no confidence cannot be initiated for 72hours allowing for a grace period in which the involved parties can attempt to diplomatically resolve the issue. *B). The Vice President (VP) – Is appointed by the President on ascension to office. The Vice President is the confident ear of the alliance membership and will serve in a dual role as Vice President and as a Minister. #The Vice President is second in command of the alliance, and takes control effective immediately should a situation arise where the President is unable to perform his/her duties. #The Vice President will serve in a dual role as President and as a Minister in the area of his/her choice. #The Vice President can be chosen by the President and the President only. For the Vice President to be removed from office, the President and a minimum of 3 other ministers must request his/her resignation. #The Vice President may appoint any staff at his/her own will. *D). Minister of Defence (MoD) #Is in charge of organizing the military for defence of the alliance. #Is in charge of organizing the military for offensive war. #The Minister has the power to approve nuclear strikes. #The Minister in his/her full capacity can initiate war. #The minister has the power to appoint any staff within his/her department. #Will manage all military check ins and update the alliance with a threat level. *D). Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) – Is the highest ranking Internal Affairs Official. The MoIA is in charge of the following: #Maintaining applications, resignations, and masks for all Collateral Members #Maintaining applications for diplomatic status, and establishing embassies in the conjunction with the Minister of Foreign Affairs approval. #Maintaining the active members list. #The MoIA is also responsible for all communications across the membership base. #The MoIA will serve as an educator, developing, editing, managing and explaining guides. #The MoIA is also responsible for the recruitment of members to the alliance. #The minister has the power to appoint any staff within his/her department. *E). Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) - Is chiefly responsible for all external matters facing the alliance. #The minister is the Chief Representative to other alliances and blocs. #The minister has the power to represent the alliance in foreign matters. #The minister is the alliance chief negotiator for treaty matters. #The minister may initiate and impede any relations with foreign alliances and political bodies. #The minister has the power to appoint any staff within his/her department. *F). Minister of Finance (MoF) – Is centrally responsible for the implementation and continuation of economic programs. The Minister of Finance will oversee their success and serve as an advisor to the membership on all economic matters. #The Minister is also in charge of controlling the alliances finances. #The Minister is also in charge of maintaining the alliances financial records. #The Minister is also in charge of member aid. #The Minister is also in charge of producing a quarterly economic statement, outlining the alliance fiscal position. #The Minister will establish and manage the tech dealing wing of the alliance and will assist in the development of trade circles. #The minister has the power to appoint any staff within his/her department. 3. Membership Resignation All members of Collateral are free to leave once they post a resignation and notify a government official. However, all departing members must repay all outstanding financial debts and clear themselves of any obligations to the alliance before leaving. Any member leaving the alliance must remove the name "Collateral" from their AA, if they fail to do so, these nations will be treated as a ghost and will be dealt with accordingly. No hostility will be held towards departing members shall they depart appropriately and follow the outlined guidelines. (See section 7 for resignation during warfare). 4. Warfare *Nuclear Weapons- The production of nuclear weapons is supported by Collateral, however they should be used only when approved by the Minister of Defence or higher authority and a log of their use is to be recorded. *Raiding- Any nation flying ‘Collateral’ as their AA, automatically upon becoming a member gives up their right to tech raid any nation. Any nation that ‘tech raids’ while under the Collateral AA will be subject to investigation and may have to pay reparations to the victim. Any nation spying or ‘tech raiding’ Collateral is considered to be committing an act of war against the Collateral AA. 5. Times of War During times of war members will not be allowed to leave the alliance. Any member that deserts the alliance during a time of warfare will be treated as a traitor and will be subject to punishment as deemed appropriate by the MoIA. Traitors will not be accepted back into the alliance. Any war related information that is ‘top secret’, along with sensitive and/or private alliance information is highly classified and is not to be shared outside of private alliance channels, nor may be discussed using any other means of communication outside of the alliance. Anyone who commits and act of espionage against Collateral will be dealt with accordingly. No aid is to be sent in time of war without permission. The only time a member should be sending aid during a time of war is when it is approved by the Minister of Finance. Aid should only be sent to Collateral members and allies of the alliance. No member should be aiding an enemy in any capacity. Any member caught to be doing so on purpose will be removed from the alliance. 6. Charter Amendments Ministers or members are welcome to submit proposals for charter amendments. Accompanying with this submission must be an outline of the proposed change, a paragraph stating what the benefits of the change will be and a copy of how the charter would look in its amended form. The proposal will be reviewed by the government and a vote will be initiated. The sitting government will then have 48 hours to cast their vote. In order for the amendment to pass the proposal must achieve a 2/3 majority vote of the sitting government. Signatories Signed by the founding government of Collateral: *President S O of the Republic of Austra as President *Joe32320 of Lealand as Vice President and Minister of Foreign Affairs *Sniper620 as Minister of Defence (and king of Huskies?) *Whitegate of Selenia as Minister of Internal Affairs *Rudekker of Brewtown Empire as Minister of Internal Affairs